ParEDies
by Kriftonucci
Summary: A list of songs spoofs based on the Eds'lives, Unfortunately, now discontinued.
1. Genesis

Parody I

* * *

Parody of _Land Of Confusion_ by **Genesis**

I must now be right in Peach Creek  
I'm haunted by the lacking of peace  
Because of about thirteen kids  
Whose quirk just won't ever cease

Now heed their words when some kids say  
The Kanker sisters are unsafe  
But so is Sarah, who's though small in height  
Will beat you up in a fight

And she's only ten  
Jimmy appears nine  
Although they are not the ones  
Who are the weirdest kids around  
That would be three boys called Ed Edd and Eddy

This cul-de-sac is crazy  
When you don't count Nazz or Kevin  
Each day their lives just phase free  
That's why that place isn't worth living

Ooh, Double D what's with your hat?  
What's concealed within your head's back?  
Mohawk or gills?  
I don't think so  
Perhaps you're just bald like Fat Joe

Eddy looks nine  
Acts like he's eight  
Just to obtain jawbreakers  
But most of his scams don't work at all  
As for Ed, his words cause so much confusion

Johnny's a kid whose hair's thin  
And his friend is Plank who's wooden  
Rolf's just someone who's trying  
To understand the world he's moved in

I recall when it first showed  
Ooh, in 1999  
The Ed's were not so bright  
Yet out of sight  
And I never stopped laughing  
As I watched each night  
(Ed: Yum! Buttered Toast!)

So screw that yellow sponge named Bob  
This show kicks the crap off talking cods  
I'd rather be with more obsessed  
The modern Three Stooges

So lookout Ben Ten  
Bye Cow and Chicken  
Scram The Fairly Oddparents  
You all will never match the success  
Of my favorite show called Ed Edd and Eddy

This kid's pink and has three hairs  
And this kid's hat he always wears  
This kid's yellow and quite dumb  
Yet their adventures are random fun

A cul-de-sac they live in  
And yet their names easily came by  
Let's hope we'll soon find out what  
The Eds will try to do next time


	2. Depeche Mode

Parody II

* * *

Parody of _Enjoy The Silence_ by **Depeche** **Mode** (Was originally separate) 

Words like Peach Creek  
Makes people speak  
Of three young fools  
Found in a cul-de-sack

One is stupid  
One is vivid  
Finally their's one  
Greed it never lacks

All they ever wanted  
But they never got it  
Was just jawbreakers  
Failing's very  
Quite customary  
Like birds stealing quarters

Kanker sisters  
Give them blisters  
From kisses they all  
Receive by the horde  
Sarah remains  
To be a pain  
While Kevin just keeps  
Calling each a dork

All the other people  
Jimmy Johnny or Rolf  
And Naz aren't that great  
Plank is just part  
Of a piece of bark  
As for his case, touché

All Ed ever wanted  
All he ever needed  
Was toast on gravy  
Double D is  
Someone who wants peace  
Eddy just wants candy

All the others wanted  
All they ever pleaded  
Was for them to go  
The Eds you know  
Are really quite slow  
Yet I still like their show

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy

* * *

Note: If anyone has a song that they would like me to parody into EEnE, I'd be happy to take requests. Unless some of you think I suck at it, in which I apologize for ever obtaining the idea I was ever good at doing this. 


	3. Nickelback

(Double D)

Parody IV

* * *

Parody of_ Saving Me _by **Nickelback**

His poor fates cause of Ed and Eddy

Unlike his, their grades are falling

Oh, what else is new

Well he's sick and tired of their failed scams

For him it's hard to just control them (and)

All because of food

Or more like candy (and)

All he needs is peace

From Ed and Eddy (and Eddy)

Weird is what his life

Is and he just can't stand it (and)

His world's gone awry

But don't fret, he'll show them who's boss (so)

Say it for him not as pity

But as a wimp in declining

Say it for good ol' Double D

Never days when they are listening

To philosophies he's saying

With no good excuse

The only girl that with him's in love's Marie

Sarah too but just in her diary (and)

As for Nazz, no clue

If she too likes him (yet)

The world I assume

Never accepts him

Forgets him

Show me what it's like

To hide my head's true presence (all)

With a hat that might

Make others think I look senseless (and)

Say to my friends Ed and Eddy

"Quit making my life so sordid!"

Say that if you were Double D

Or at least Johnny

(Guitar Solo)

They all don't have a clue

How cold his life is (yet)

Let's hope someday soon

He'll get back at them

Until then

He's condemned

To endure to guys

And about ten other kids

Dealing with their plights

Or in Eddy's case, their mischiefs (but)

Someday all this madness will cease

And his pain will fall to pieces

May this day come for Double D

Real soon, I'm hoping

So say it for him, not for Eddy

Who calls him a sockhead each day

Say it all just for Double D

(Piano ending)

* * *

Coming Soon: **Tears** **For** **Fears** parody


	4. Tears For Fears

(Kankers)

Parody V

* * *

Parody of _Mad World_ by **Tears** **For** **Fears**

I'm surrounded by girls I dare not see  
Girls whose names be  
Lee May Marie  
Brings up hurling when we see their faces  
As we run scared, as we run scared  
Strike fear enough to seem hazardous  
Ruins the fun, like a bad pun  
Those poor Eds, they seem to deal with it though  
How? No one knows, how no one knows

We all know Ed Edd and Eddy  
They prefer liking Nazz  
And suicide committing  
Than be kissed by those three hags  
Too bad it's always figures  
Never complex to infer  
When they all run in circles  
Once more they'll be caught by

Kankers (4 x's)

Look like ladies, but deep down they're no good  
What a cliché, what a cliché  
Their ordeals yet make the Eds look like brutes  
Semiconscious, almost senseless  
Yet in school, don't cause much inconvenience  
Not as many, not as many  
Yet still teacher, may I be excused for  
Eternity, til' those girls leave

Other kids might find it funny  
But the Eds find it bad  
No matter where they're hiding  
They never escape their wrath  
They might as well just give up  
It's one heck of a mistake  
To merely run in circles  
But never avoid the

Kankers (4 x's)

They use words like lovey-dovey  
It drives the 3 Eds mad  
Since they all suck at fighting  
Cept' for Ed it's kind of sad  
When you're hanging with these fools  
Never ask what is your fate  
Just know you'd prefer murder  
Than be kissed by those 3

Kankers (2 x's)  
Horrid 3 young girls  
Kankers

* * *

Coming Soon: **Green** **Day** parody, (with a little patience, it will arive shortly) 


	5. Green Day

(Wake Me When Ed Sleepwalks Again)

Parody VI

* * *

Parody of _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by **Green** **Day**

Nighttime has come and left, so has my food by one big theft  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again  
Like part of Jim the cactus, all my food has gone so fast  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again

Here comes that lug again, like a storm of hail  
Belching my foods remains, lying like a beached whale  
As I buy grapes and pears, I'll never keep my food downstairs  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again

Kankers are coming past, our homes our lives can never last  
All because Ed sleepwalked again  
Informed us by Kevin, something in his fridge jammed in  
It looks like Ed sleepwalked again

What's that stuck on Ed's thumb? A ship in a jar?  
If Kankers it belongs, to then we wont go far  
Once known, Eddy has yelled "Kankers? Every man for himself!"  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again

A fat stomach Ed has, I hope the carbs don't give him gas  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again  
Like his urban ranger badge, Eddy's lost his produce stash  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again

Here comes Johnny and Plank, looks as though they'll starve  
Chunky puff's all they want, buying straight from "Eds-Mart"  
As Eddy brings milk up, Double D looks like he'll throw up  
Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again

Wake me when Ed sleepwalks again(2x's)

* * *

Coming Soon: **Rascal** **Flatts** parody (once I have sufficient amount of time.)


	6. Goodbye

Goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone

I am sorry if this will sound like bad news, but we all have to be firm sometimes

As you are without a doubt aware, I have not been able to continue this story.

Mainly because of the fact I hadn't had the time, inspiration or any hope that I wanted to continue it.

That's why I'm just going to mark this fan fiction as complete.

I'm sorry, but since I haven't shown any signs of progress for the past eight (or nine months) I have nothing else to do.

Nevertheless, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those users that actually read this story:

****

FanofDaEdBoyz: Although you didn't know the original songs, you were the first one to be kind enough to review, and for that I thank.****

X **Prodigy:** No doubt, you were always dedicated to reading my songs, and requesting some. For that I thank you. I'm just sorry for not being able to fulfill your LP request (in spite of the fact they're one of my favorites!)****

Colt **Man:** Thank you as well for reviewing my story. I just apologize for not fulfilling your Rascall Flatts request (although I heard the song on you tube and all)****

Zombie zapper101: How could I neglect to include you? I mean, thanks is never enough to describe my appreciation for reading my story. I mean, you've always found some time in your busy schedule to actually read my stories, in spite of the fact this one was the first. For that you rock! 

Thanks to other people who read my fics yet couldn't review.

Ya'll are awesome.

And although I'm not going to continue THIS fic, you all

Still inspire me to continue writing while I still can.

Once again, many thanks for reviewing, and

May the force of parodying be with you all!

-Formerly, Jaymon2

Now, Dead Promises.


End file.
